


Say that you're mine

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: But Jon also knew how Theon looked at Robb when the latter wasn't looking and he suspected that the lack of commitment had less to do with wanting sex and everything to do with filling a void he believed could never be.





	Say that you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 6 - commit

"Why don't you just say something?" Jon asked, rolling his eyes over the top of his beer bottle.

"Why would I ruin it?" Robb replied, his gaze trained on Theon across on the other side of the bar, an arm slung around the hips of a pretty girl. "Besides, he is happy sleeping around. He'll never commit."

"I thought the same about Ygritte," Jon pointed out. 

"Yeah, well," Robb muttered, crossing his arms. "Ygritte was always into you!"

Jon snorted into his drink. "Is  _that_ what has been bothering you?"

Robb blinked, his brow creased in confusion. Jon shook his head, glancing over to Theon once more.

He had always known Theon to be a flirt. He changed partners faster than he changed his clothes.

But Jon also knew how Theon looked at Robb when the latter wasn't looking and he suspected that the lack of commitment had less to do with wanting sex, and everything to do with a void that he believed could never be filled.

"He likes guys too," Jon stated, watching Robb sit up, as alert as a dog. "I know he has brought guys back to the flat before."

But what little hope appeared in Robb's eyes soon faded and he slumped back against his seat. Jon rolled his eyes, placing the bottle on the table harder than intended. Before Robb could blink, Jon had slipped from their booth and marched across the floor to the bar.

Theon yelped as he was hauled backwards, Jon's nails scraping against his back with how tightly he held his shirt. Using his strength, Jon whirled his flatmate around and frog-marched him to their table, shoving on his shoulders to make him sit.

"For the sake of my hair not falling out,  _talk_ to each other!" Jon snarled, grabbing his beer and taking an aggressive swig.

"Um," Robb started, shrinking back when Jon glared over the rim of his bottle.

"Alright," Jon sighed, his hand flying between the pair of them. "You like each other but think the other isn't interested because apparently neither of you have eyes. So, you," he pointed aggressively at Theon, "stop messing around and commit to my brother already." He turned to Robb. "And you, be honest to him about it."

The pair looked at each other awkwardly before Theon smirked.

"Oh Stark," he purred, making Robb squirm and Jon begin to regret ever saying anything. "We have a lot of time to make up for."

 


End file.
